


Love My Way

by Sheselectric



Series: All for Us [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheselectric/pseuds/Sheselectric
Summary: One of her fantasies and one of his.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make my two-shots into a series. You can read the previous installment if you want, but they're all unrelated -- just me writing smutty goodness for my favorite couple. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my take on that date Shepard and Garrus have in Citadel DLC. Fair warning: it's very cheesy.

Shepard didn’t even remember how she came up with that idea.

It must have been one of those nights when they basked in the afterglow and one of them said something awfully silly, and the other played along. Garrus have forgotten all about it, but the thought had never left her head. When she reminded him, he acted almost flustered.

“You’re pulling my leg, Shepard,” he said as she brought it up.

“I’m serious,” she retorted, but it didn't convince him.

“We’re too old for, uh, _games_,” he tried once again, but she wouldn’t budge.

“Tomorrow. Silver Coast. Do your best”.

He tried to protest, but one quick kiss turned his words into a deep hum that lingered as she was leaving the room.

~

So, as things were, she was seated at the bar -- awfully tight dress on, and glass of wine in her hand. 

“Waiting for someone?” His voice came from behind.

“Yes, actually, my date is late,” she answered perfectly in her role.

Garrus hummed as he waved at the bartender.

“Let me entertain you while you wait,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

He coughed nervously, but collected himself after taking a sip from his glass.

“Actually,” he said, his confidence finally showing, “I’m here on business. But as I entered, I saw you and thought to myself… What a girl like you is doing in a place like this?"

His voice was a low purr and her pulse quickened.

“Is that the best you can do?”

Shepard was putting on her best unphased girl act. She couldn't wait to see Garrus react to that.

“I can do better,” he started. “You’re beautiful,” he leaned closer, “wickedly sexy”. He put one hand on her thigh. “You seem like a dangerous woman… And I love dangerous women”.

Shepard loved every second of it, the cheesiness mixed with genuine desire in his voice made it that much better. She smirked before fully turning in his direction. He removed his hand and reached for his glass.

“I’m very _dangerous_,” she said, “traveled all over the galaxy. Blew things up. I even killed a Reaper,” she dramatically leaned forward and whispered. “_With my bare hands_. Still up for the task, big boy?”.

Garrus was losing it at bare hands, but big boy pushed him over the edge and he let out a deep laugh. Shepard tried to tame her own laughter. She hit him in the arm.

“Play along,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, right,” Garrus cleared his throat before speaking in his most confident voice. “I’m an all-around bad boy. Codename: _Archangel. _Three merc groups tried to kill me. I took a hit to the face and survived,” he was now inches from her face. “Oh, and I also killed a Reaper. _With my bare hands_”.

He put his hand on her knee and started sliding it up when speaking. “So yeah,” he purred, “I’m up for the task”.

It was now resting on top of her thigh and she was running wet despite how ridiculous their conversation was. She reached out and put a hand on his chest to which he hummed quietly.

“With those achievements,” she slowly moved it down his body, “you must have a pretty big _gun_”.

“A very big one,” he said without skipping a beat and she shivered.

“Do you want to show me?”

Garrus downed his drink.

“Your place or mine?” He asked while putting his hand on hers.

Shepard smiled.

“Mine. I live nearby”.

~

“That’s some place,” he kept his act as they entered the apartment. “Although the glass makes it way too easy for people to… see what’s happening inside”.

“Oh,” Shepard said while kicking off her boots. “Maybe I like when they watch”.

She lifted the dress over her head unceremoniously and his mandibles clicked as his predatory eyes followed the movement.

“You’re very _eager_,” he purred as she stood in front of him in only her underwear.

Well, she _definitely_ got him worked-up. It’d be a shame for this whole role-play thing to end too early.

“You want something to drink?” She asked while walking to the kitchen.

Garrus appeared lost for a second, but he regained his composure and slid back into the role.

“You have Turian alcohol?” He asked, following her to the counter.

Shepard smirked while reaching for the glasses.

“Maybe. I had a few Turian guests”.

He hummed while standing behind her.

“What kind of guests?”

She started pouring alcohol into the glasses.

“Men”.

Garrus put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, and she shivered as he rested his head on her arm to whisper into her ear.

“You’re into Turians, huh?”

He nudged her neck with his nose and her hands started trembling as she put down the bottle. His gloved talons found its way under her panties and he started to slowly slide them down her legs. Shepard swallowed before speaking.

“Yeah, I slept with that guy," Garrus started to remove his gloves. "He was shy at first”. He put his hand back on her hip. “But it turned out…,” he moved it to the front, “he was _really_ good in bed”.

His talon found her clit and she moaned as he started circling it. Shepard’s head rested on his arm. Garrus was working her just the way she liked and her body winced when he licked her neck. She was going to say something more when he slid his hand up and turned her around. He easily lifted her up and sat her on the counter.

“I slept with a human before,” he said while removing his pants, “she seemed soft at first”. Shepard put her hands on his chest and started to slowly move it up to his neck. “But she was strong,” he pulled her closer to the edge, “resilient,” he was now standing perfectly in-between her legs, “very _flexible_”.

Shepard pulled his face to hers locking him in a kiss. He hummed as she broke it and started trailing her lips across his mandible.

“If you slept with a human before,” she whispered, “maybe you can show me what you learned”.

He pulled her hips in his direction and she whimpered as his tip touched her entrance.

“Oh, I can show you,” he said before wrapping his arms around her back and slowly thrusting in.

She closed her eyes when he filled her, her hands grasping on his arms. He started moving -- slowly at first, backing off and sliding in with precision Shepard could only expect from someone who _calibrated _on the daily. But when she trailed her tongue across his mouth plates and her hand moved to his fringe, his hips buckled into an unsteady, quick rhythm.

Garrus opened his mouth and her tongue slid in. She moaned as he grabbed her hip, his talons cutting into the delicate skin. Shepard started scratching behind his fringe, making him purr as he slammed inside her over and over and…

“Spirits,” he whispered when she pulled his mouth to her neck, his long tongue lapping at her neck.

His thrusts were becoming more frantic, pushing her body into the counter. The force made the glasses fall on the floor with a thud.

Shepard could feel orgasm building inside, her clit rubbing off his plates. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, holding onto his arms, basking in the feeling. He grabbed back of her neck, pulling her face close to his. When she looked into his eyes, dazed and unforgiving, she could feel the waves of pleasure overcoming her.

She came with a loud gasp, her body stiffening as he slid out. She closed her hand around him automatically, as she always did, allowing him to thrust a few more times until he came too.

“Huh,” she heard him say and opened her eyes. He was looking at the broken glass. “This was my favorite glass, Shepard”.

“What?” Her head wasn’t in the right place yet.

“My favorite whisky glass. Came with me all the way from the Palaven”.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she pulled him closer. She looked into his eyes. “I’ll buy you a new one”.

He shook his head.

“You can’t replace it. They don’t make them anymore”.

“I’ll… repay you in a different way?” She said innocently before planting a kiss on his mouth plate.

He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

“Yes, you will”.


	2. Part 2

Garrus never intended for Shepard to repay him -- not in a sexual way anyway. _But_, as he thought back to their little role-play thing, he realized that he had some fantasies of his own.

When Shepard first accepted him into her team, they’d spend most of their time in the Mako. Usually squished in with another team-member, but it didn’t stop him from fantasizing about him and her and… a little _something_.

Except when they were riding with Wrex. Garrus could never think of sex then because his scent would overpower the enclosed space and… _Spirits_. Better not to remind himself of that.

Anyway, he liked the idea of Mako sex _a lot_ and thought about it often. In some scenarios it was him putting his hand on her thigh as she drove and then… In others, it was him driving and her undressing as he tried to focus on the road.

There were many more that he would go over almost every night in those times on the Normandy, but they all consisted of the same dark, enclosed space and her scent filling the air.

Unfortunately, Mako days were over. The next best alternative was a skycar. Sure, it wasn’t the same, but he could try to recreate the mood.

Scratch that.

He could _definitely_ recreate the mood.

~

That same evening he scouted the area, because Garrus just wouldn’t be himself if he hadn’t done some serious research beforehand. He came back home satisfied, having found exactly what he was looking for.

“Shepard, honey,” he purred with excitement when he entered the bedroom.

She was changing clothes, ready to lie down.

“I know that voice,” she said. “What is it, Garrus?”

“Oh, nothing,” he approached her casually, “I was just thinking that we could go for a ride”.

“A ride? Now?”

Shepard was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Yes. Just you, me, and panorama of the strip”. She raised an eyebrow. “Come on, don’t tell me it doesn’t sound at least a bit attractive,” he leaned in and nudged her with his face.

“Is it another shooting contest?”

He laughed.

“No. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you… _again_”.

She rolled her eyes.

“Uh-huh. All right, let’s go for a that _ride_”.

~

Garrus was watching her from the corner of his eye as they flew through the night, lights of cars reflecting in the windows. She was looking out completely peaceful and heart beat faster in his chest.

“You know,” she said turning in his direction, “that’s actually really nice”.

He extended his hand and placed it on her thigh. Shepard started playing with his talons - a weird human thing that he didn’t understand, but found quite pleasant. “I know you though,” she continued playfully, “it’s not just about a ride, is it?”

“It isn’t,” he answered before steering the car towards their destination.

During his earlier scouting he spotted a somehow hidden landing zone overlooking the nicest part of the Bachjret Ward. _Of course_, there must have been regulations prohibiting random skycars from landing there, but he didn’t give a damn.

He was rewarded for his shameless rule-breaking as Shepard leaned forward in awe to look at the glimmering district.

“I’ve seen the panorama of the Citadel a few good times now,” she said, “but it’s still breathtaking”.

“I knew you’d like it”.

Damn, he should’ve made a move already, but he always liked to observe Shepard. _Especially _if she was visibly happy. She turned in his direction with a small smile on her lips.

“You know, a lot of romantic films from Earth have this exact set-up”.

He could’ve sworn she winked. Garrus didn’t know whether she was onto him (she probably was) or just inspired by the view, but either way he’d not waste his chance.

“Tell me more,” he said, slightly leaning in her direction.

“There’s always a nice view. A car… and a couple in love”.

“Speaking of cars,” he started and she raised an eyebrow. Yeah, that sounded weird. He cleared his throat. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t imagine this kind of scenario before”.

“Oh?” She was grinning now.

“Yeah. Dark, tight space of a car,” he said while putting his hand on her thigh again, “me shamelessly pulling you on my lap…”

“I like where this is going,” Shepard was inches away from his face.

Well, that was all he needed.

He rubbed his mouth plates on her lips and Shepard eagerly pulled his face closer. His tongue slid in her mouth as she rested her hands on his arms, giving into the kiss with a little whimper. He attempted to wrap his arms around her, realizing how awkward their position was.

“Shepard,” he said breaking the kiss, “maybe that lap thing was a good idea”.

“Right,” she answered quickly, trying to wiggle her way out of her seat. She slid one of her legs over his and he pulled her down. “Now’s good,” she said before placing a kiss on his mouth plates.

She was getting _very_ aroused and that mixed with her usual, pleasant scent made Garrus rumble in his chest. He placed his hands on her back, slowly sliding them to her butt. When he squeezed, pressing her into his chest, she moaned and trailed her tongue across his mouth.

He hummed when her attention focused on his mandible. She knew it was his second favorite place just after the back of fringe that she started to caress in that same moment.

_Spirits_.

Touch, scent, a small thrill of getting caught. He was rock hard.

His hands darted down her pants. She leaned back, trying to help him, but their attempts were futile.

“Not enough space,” she whispered, “backseat?”

Before he could answer, she was already squeezing her way through the seats. He sighed -- that wasn’t going to be pleasant.

His head hit the roof as soon as he lifted himself from the seat. She chuckled.

“Hilarious,” he grunted before plopping next to her.

All right, maybe it wasn’t exactly how he imagined this, but… Shepard started sliding the pants down her legs, eyes locked on his.

No. It was _exactly_ how he imagined that whole thing going.

Garrus removed his gloves before leaning in and placing one of his hands on her hot thigh. He nudged the side of her face, his hand travelling higher and higher until he was right where he wanted to be. His tongued darted out at the same time as his talons started circling her clit.

He was licking her ear, her moans filling the small space. Then he moved lower to her jaw and the neck, hips buckling into his hand. When he slid his tongue to her arm, Shepard caught his hand.

She looked into his eyes, a small smirk on her face, and climbed onto his lap in a swift movement. She pushed him into the seat, her hands closing on the both sides of his face. Shepard pulled him into a wet kiss, her hips grinding into his own.

“Spirits,” he purred when she left his mouth to focus on the mandible.

The inside of the car was getting hotter, steam settling on the windows and making it harder to breathe. It was everything he dreamt of during those times on the Normandy. Her scent was what humans would call “a cherry on top”.

He was dizzy with it, reaching for his own pants, trying to free himself. She helped him, fingers closing around his length and he grunted when they started moving. He wouldn’t last long under those circumstances, and especially not _under_ Shepard, so he grasped on her hips, pushing her in the right direction.

Garrus purred in pleasure when she started to slide down on him.

He could stay like this forever -- basking in her heat and scent, and listening to her whimpers, but she clearly had a different idea when she started to move at a quick pace.

He had to hold her down for him not slide out, but she didn’t care, her hips buckling in a relentless rhythm and hands everywhere; one grasping tightly on his arm, the other pressed to the window.

Garrus tried to match her, but it only made him that much more aware that he wouldn’t last another minute if she didn’t slow down.

“Shepard,” he grunted, but it didn’t get a reaction. “_Shepard_,” he said again, talons almost cutting into the skin of her hips.

“What,” she answered in a raspy voice, head tilted back, a glimmer of sweat on her face and neck.

“Slower,” he pleaded.

She had that mischievous look in her eyes when she started to move slowly, but with confidence, every thrust deeper and harder than the last. It didn’t help matters at all because these were his favorite kind.

Garrus was almost melting in the seat, breathing heavily as she shivered above him. He _had_ to hold it in. He could hear her moans as if from far away, her body twitching when she came. On that cue he lifted her up, allowing her hands to wrap around him. He finished after barely two strokes, too spent to come with dignity.

Shepard slowly slid off his lap and onto the seat. Garrus took a good minute before speaking.

“So,” he started nonchalantly, “is that also what they do in the movies?”

She laughed before resting her head on his arm.

“In some,” she said quietly and he laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this two-shot is done. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning to write more of these, but I'm kinda short on ideas, so if any of you has some and wants to share, be my guest :)


End file.
